


The High School AU That Nobody Wanted

by Zawnella



Series: The High School Au That Nobody Wanted [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hobbits, M/M, Multi, and other stuff, ive never written fanfiction before but better late than never, probably going to get very gay, there will be bagginshield very later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawnella/pseuds/Zawnella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school- actual hell on earth. Bilbo Baggins, small bean butt, is the new kid at Middle Earth High, not knowing what to expect. He meets Thorin, super hot dude who needs a haircut (and maybe more baths), in which they will fall in love. </p>
<p>Oh, and theres more. </p>
<p>((more tags and plot at the story goes on))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High School AU That Nobody Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in, what, 2014? 2 years later and I’ll post what i have. I've edited a few things, but its whatever. Comment if you want me to continue, I like doing things.

          Bilbo Baggins, a perfectly normal and cool (thank you very much) 14-year old boy received a letter around the 15th of July. It was quite plain, only having his address at boring old Bag-End, but a very fancy wax seal with a picture of a majestic eagle. Thinking it was finally his Hogwarts letter that he deserved (even if it was a bit late) he tore into it excitedly. Sudden disappointment filled him as he actually read it.

_Dear Mr. Bilbo Baggins,_  
_I am happy to inform you that you have been invited to spend your high school career at Middle Earth High, a private school you surely must of heard about at some point. This private school only sends out opportunities to a special group of selected people. There is potential in you, Bilbo. Do not let it go to waste._  
_The semester starts on the 17th of August. Please do not be late. Have your parents or guardian reply if you will be joining us on a quest of enlightenment._

_Sincerely,_ _Principal Galadriel_

          Bilbo was dumbfounded. A letter? To a private school?! Why him? Bilbo did get excellent grades and has never had any bad marks on anything (he was aiming for valedictorian), but he was not exactly private school worthy. In his self doubt, he hid the letter to never see the light of day…

          Until the Bagginses received an unexpected visitor.

          The Bagginses were very friendly neighbors, always hosting 4th of July BBQ or a block party to catch up with each other. Even if there were still rumors (and a few truths mixed in) about Belladonna Took and her wild rebellious teenagery, they still presented the the Bagginses with bright smiles, and vice versa. So, it was bound to have all of the neighbors gossip as a tall, old, and odd-looking stranger appeared at the doorstep of Bag End.

          It was Belladonna Took-Baggins who answered the door that day, squealing in excitement over seeing her old friend and Professor, Gandalf Grey. Belladonna Took was a student in his old Chemistry class. She was a wonderful student, as well as all of the Tooks who attended Middle Earth High. It was a traditional for an adventurous Took to enter Middle Earth at a year we all know and hate too well: 9th grade.

          Belladonna Took was astounded. Her son, boring but smart (just like her lovely husband, the poor bastard), was invited to finally start in what she had thought to be the greatest years of her childhood. She couldn’t wait to tell the good news to her baby.

           Speaking of said child, this was the exact moment Bilbo had decided to walk out of the homeliest of spaces the family called a kitchen (Belladonna thought of how her baby was like a mouse, only going from the kitchen for food and scurrying back to his room to hide from others). Bilbo’s mouth was stuffed with some type of pastry, most likely the same as the 3 others he had gathered in his arms to take back to his room. He looked like a scared woodland creature, eyes extremely wide and ready to bolt.

          “Bilbo, dear, please sit down and talk to me and Mr. Gandalf.” Bilbo reluctantly walked over to sit next to his mother and across the stranger. Bilbo thought that it was hard to tell what the strangers age was because he looked not a day over 57, but at the same time old enough to be thousands of years old.  
“Mr. Gandalf here has just informed me that you were invited to spend your year at Middle Earth High! Isn’t that lovely?” Bilbo did not respond, attempting not to start a staring contest with this strange Mr. Gandalf. But yet he could feel the man's eye glued to him, studying him... “It’s the same school I went to as a child! Bilbo, I think you’ll love it; it has so many learning opportunities and classes for you to take that you wouldn't be able to take if you return to Shire Township.”

          Bilbo can feel both waves of shame and confusion rise up inside himself, just like how he had felt when he had read the the letter that invited him. He swallowed his mouthful of food very roughly as he thought how proud his mother was, but Bilbo Baggins is not his mother- he's just a simple boy trying to live a simple life. And what of his friends of the Shire? Or his comfortable position as being the valedictorian at Bag-End High? How would he even fit in at such a strange place?

          Suddenly, Bilbo became overwhelmed and promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've actually read and watched the hobbit, so if i continue i might be a little rusty. But I miss being in the hobbit fandom, so, hi, im 2 years late. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have a tumblr: zawnella.tumblr.com


End file.
